My Own
by nessh
Summary: Aku selalu mengira kau akan menemukan orang lain, begitu pula denganku. Tapi saat ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dan butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk membuka mataku dan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rate-T for safety. HHr. One-Shot!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing. And bla..bla..bla.._

_Summary : Aku selalu mengira kau akan menemukan orang lain, begitu pula denganku. Tapi saat ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dan butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk membuka mataku dan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Pairing : Harmony. H/Hr. Harry/Hermione xP_

_Genre : Romance._

_a/n : It's me again! Hahaha. Aku tidak akan berkata banyak selain terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang membaca, juga pada kalian yang me-review setiap karyaku, karena setiap komentar kalian sangat membantuku dalam mengembangkan kemampuanku menulis *ceileh* juga dalam pengembangan kepercayaan diri saya hahaha. Oh ya, cerita ini murni Harry/Hermione tanpa R/Hr atau Dramione atau H/G atau lain sebagainya, jadi kalau kalian tidak suka, silahkan close page ini dan silahkan lanjutkan hidup anda *digaploks*. Berhubung saat ini aku sedang mengalami writers block dan sibuk menjalani semester pendek, jadi untuk sementara, saya tidak akan melanjutkan fic-fic saya yang lain. *mewek* saya berharap saya bisa segera melanjutkan fic-fic saya yang sementara terbengkalai itu _

_cukup cuap-cuapnya, sekarang, selamat menikmati cerita saya berikut ini. oh! maaf kalau cerita kali ini #plaks_

* * *

><p><strong>My Own<strong>

_**By Nessh**_

* * *

><p>Harry tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya meraih tangan pengantinnya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa, mereka berdansa untuk pertama kalinya sebagai suami dan istri. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ron Weasley dan Luna Lovegood. Harry bisa melihat mereka sangat bahagia dan ia mengakui, Ron dan Luna terlihat sangat—pas. Seakan mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.<p>

"Harry," Harry menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang lain, Hermione Granger, yang segera mengambil tempat di samping Harry. Mereka melihat Luna dan Xenophilus berdansa bersama, tidak jauh darinya Arthur berdansa dengan Ginny.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini," ucap Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luna dan Xeno. Harry menoleh lagi, ia memperhatikan Hermione yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun pendamping pengantin berwarna merah marun yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. "Kurasa aku terlalu larut dalam suasana bahagia hari ini," kata Harry kemudian.

Hermione tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku Harry. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Harry nyengir namun tetap tidak menjawab. Kadang ia berpikir, apa Harry yang terlalu mudah ditebak atau memang Hermione yang _terlalu_ mengenalnya?

Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab ketika Hermione berkata, "Kau terlalu mudah di tebak Harry," Hermione nyengir.

"Geez, Hermione. Kenapa kau selalu bisa menebak isi pikiranku?" Harry tertawa. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kita kelas satu. Dan kurasa itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya," Hermione tersenyum lembut, senyumnya membuat Harry terpaku selama beberapa saat.

"Ron tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kau lakukan padaku, Hermione,"

"Ron adalah kasus khusus. Kau ingat malam sebelum Ron melamar Luna?"

"Tentu. Dia muncul di depan Potter Manor, terlihat sangat kacau,"

"Di saat bersamaan Luna muncul di depan flatku. Kebingungan karena Ron pergi begitu saja setelah ia melamar Luna,"

Mereka tertawa mengingatnya. Ron benar-benar terlihat kacau saat itu, ia mengira Luna akan menolak lamarannya hanya karena—menurut Ron—Luna terdiam terlalu lama. "Si bodoh itu," kata Hermione, "Padahal Luna hanya terkejut saat itu,"

Lagu berganti. Melodi lembut yang romantis kini mengalun pelan, merubah atmosfir tempat itu. Luna kembali pada Ron. George berdansa dengan Angelina, Molly dengan Arthur, Bill dengan Fleur, Percy dengan Penelope, Charlie dengan Melissa dan Ginny dengan Draco.

Harry bangkit dari kursinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Miss Granger?" tanya Harry dengan nada resmi. Hermione terlihat ragu untuk langsung membalas uluran tangan Harry, ia berpikir seharusnya Harry berdansa dengan gadis yang diinginkannya, bukan dengan sahabatnya. Bukan dengan Hermione.

"Ada yang salah Hermione?" tanya Harry, ia terlihat cemas. Hermione menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kedua alis Harry terangkat, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin Hermione katakan. "Jujur padaku Hermione, apa ada yang salah?"

Hermione menggigit bibir, ia ingin membantah, tapi tatapan Harry membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong. Lagipula ia tidak ingin membohongi Harry, "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau mengajak seorang gadis yang kau sukai? Aku _hanya_ sahabatmu,"

Harry tersenyum, terlihat lega sekaligus geli mendengar pengakuan Hermione. "Kau bukan sekedar sahabatku Hermione. Dan ya, kau benar. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak seorang gadis yang sangat berarti bagiku, tapi aku tidak yakin dia menginginkanku,"

Hermione sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Harry, tapi rasa penasaran segera menguasainya. "Benarkah? Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

Harry tertawa, "Wow Hermione. Simpan rasa penasaranmu itu karena aku tidak akan memberi petunjuk apapun padamu,"

Dahi Hermione berkerut, dia mendengus kesal. "Katakan padaku, Harry James Potter, kenapa kau tidak akan memberikan petunjuk apapun padaku?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, mata hijaunya berkilat jahil, "Karena kau tidak mau berdansa denganku,"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Hanya karena itu? kau menyebalkan," Hermione melipat tangannya di dada. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak mau berdansa denganmu Lord Potter," Hermione tersenyum jahil. Ia tau Harry tidak suka dengan dipanggil 'Lord' walau pada kenyataannya, dia memang seorang Lord.

Harry mengerang, "Jangan panggil aku Lord Potter lagi. Itu terlalu mengundang banyak perhatian," keluh Harry. Hermione menggeleng pelan, tersenyum geli. "Aku tau Harry. Apa kau tetap tidak mau memberitauku siapa gadis itu?"

Ekspresi Harry langsung berubah, "Akan kuberitau, setelah kita berdansa," Harry mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, ia membalas uluran tangan Harry. "Kau menyebalkan,"

Harry tertawa, "Kau menyayangiku. Lagipula, aku sangat ahli berdansa,"

"Parvati jelas berpendapat lain," Harry memutar mata, sementara Hermione terbahak.

Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Harry, sementara Harry memeluk pinggang Hermione, menariknya lebih dekat. "Aku masih berpendapat kau menyebalkan," bisik Hermione. Harry hanya nyengir. Perlahan tubuh mereka bergerak sesuai dengan melodi.

_You walk by and my heart beats_

_A thousand times at once it seems_

Hermione selalu menyukai mata Harry. Mata emerald yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam di dalam tatapannya yang tajam dan dalam. Tatapan yang membuatnya sering membuatnya lupa untuk bernafas. Hermione menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan yang bermunculan di benaknya. Harry adalah sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

_And every time you look at me_

_I have to tell myself to breathe_

Jantung Harry berdegup kencang ketika melihat Hermione tersenyum padanya. Senyum Hermione sangat memikat, begitu lembut. Harry balas tersenyum.

_With just a smile you capture me, _

_and I start to melt_

_Emotions then take over me _

_Like I've never felt_

"Jadi," Hermione berdeham, "Kita disini. Berdansa," Harry tersenyum, ia tau Hermione akan mulai mencari tau tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis yang menarik perhatian Harry saat ini. Dan Harry sudah menyiapkan serangkaian jawaban di pikirannya. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

Harry memasang ekspresi serius, "Dia seorang gadis yang cantik, sangat cantik. Walau dia sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya. Dia juga pintar—"

"Tidak sepintar aku kurasa," potong Hermione, tersenyum jahil. Harry tertawa pelan, "Kau adalah penyihir terpintar abad ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu,"

Wajah Hermione bersemu. "Well, intinya. Dia mengagumkan," kata Harry. Dia memutar tubuh Hermione, lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Aku butuh sebuah nama," desak Hermione. Harry memutar mata, ia sudah menduga Hermione akan mendesaknya berbicara lebih jauh. "Aku akan mengenalkannya nanti. Sekarang, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku sudah merangkai kata-kataku dengan benar," Harry tersenyum.

Mata Hermione berbinar semangat. "Oh Harry. Biarkan aku mendengar apa yang akan kau katakan padanya. Aku akan membantumu, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ron ketika dia mengajak Fleur ke pesta dansa," Mereka berdua tertawa mengingat masa remaja mereka.

"Well. Aku tidak yakin—"

"Oh ayolah Harry! Aku _sahabatmu_, ingat?"

"Tentu aku ingat Hermione," Harry tersenyum. "Jadi kau akan membiarkanku mendengarnya?"

Harry tertawa lagi, "Kau akan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya,"

Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Jadi, katakan padaku.

Harry mengangguk. Ia berdeham beberapa kali, "_Well_. Aku tau kita sudah lama berteman baik, sebelumnya aku selalu merasa kita hanya akan menjadi teman selamanya. Aku selalu mengira kau akan menemukan orang lain, begitu pula denganku. Tapi saat ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dan butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk membuka mataku dan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu aku sadar, selama ini kau selalu ada untukku. Aku berpikir, membayangkan hidupku tanpa kau dan bayangan itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu, kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Bisakah, kau dan aku, bersama? Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Bisakah, tiba-tiba, aku menyukaimu? Bisakah kau memberi kesempatan padaku, pada kita, untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari kita sekarang?"

Hening menghinggapi mereka. Alunan musik, suara orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak terdengar di telinga mereka. Harry dan Hermione, tenggelam dalam dunia dan pikirannya masing-masing.

_Once again there you are_

_Anxiousness, nervous heart_

_Butterflies fluttering_

_Can only mean one thing_

Perlahan senyum mengembang di wajah Hermione, "Aku tidak tau kau bisa begitu romantis Harry," ujarnya pelan, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Harry tersenyum, "Apa itu bagus?"

"Bagus? Harry, itu sempurna!" kata Hermione dengan semangat, "Kau harus memberitau gadis itu sekarang!"

Harry tertawa, "Sebenarnya Hermione. Aku baru saja memberitau hal itu padanya,"

Senyum di wajah Hermione luntur, dahinya berkerut dalam, ia terlihat bingung. "Jadi—sebenarnya kau sudah memberitau semua itu padanya dan—kau bohong padaku?"

"Tidak!" sahut Harry cepat, Harry menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong padamu. Aku memang _belum_ memberitau semua itu padanya _sebelum_ kita berdansa, tapi _sekarang_ dia sudah tau semuanya. Semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya,"

Hermione terlihat semakin bingung. "Jadi—maksudmu adalah—" Hermione menggigit bibir, lalu melihat ke sekeliling, "Dia menguping pembicaraan kita?"

Harry mengeluh keras-keras, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hermione! Gadis yang Harry maksud itu _kau_!" sambar Luna yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat mereka, dengan Ron yang nyengir jahil di sampingnya.

Mulut Hermione membentuk huruf 'O'. Lalu ia menoleh pada Harry, "Aku? kau pasti bercanda,"

Harry memutar matanya, "Aku tidak bercanda di sini. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya,"

"Tapi—tapi—"

"Geez Herms, aku kira kau adalah penyihir terpintar abad ini," kata Ron dengan nada mengejek. Hermione melirik Ron galak, membuat Ron langsung mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Luna terkikik melihatnya.

Lagu kembali berganti, bersamaan dengan itu, Harry meraih wajah Hermione, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hermione. "Ayo pergi Ronald," ajak Luna, menarik lembut lengan Ron.

"Oh ayolah Lun, ini tontonan menarik!" Ron membujuk Luna untuk tetap diam di sana dan menonton Harry dan Hermione. "Tidak, Ronald. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang," Luna mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ron dan berbisik, "Biarkan _kita_ bersenang-senang,"

_One touch, _

_one kiss, _

_one word_

Ron nyengir lebar, jelas tertarik dengan ide itu dan langsung menarik Luna menjauh dari Harry dan Hermione, juga dari pesta mereka sendiri.

_You're my one true desire _

_Like a dream that came alive _

_The sunshine in my life_

"Tapi—apa—Harry—aku—" Harry meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hermione. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening Hermione sekilas.

_Cause the best thing about me is you_

_And everyday I'm gonna let you know_

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku mengerti, itu terlalu mengejutkan dan—" kali ini Hermione yang meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Harry. "Dengarkan aku Harry. Aku juga menyayangimu,"

_The best thing about me is you _

_And i'd be crazy to let you go_

Hermione menutup jarak di antara mereka, mencium bibir Harry sekilas sekali lagi. "Dan aku juga mencintaimu,"

Hermione menjauh beberapa inci, menatap mata emerald Harry lagi. "_I'm yours's Harry James Potter_,"

Senyum Harry semakin melebar, ia menutup jarak di antara mereka lagi, "Hermione Jean Granger," Harry merasakan Hermione tersenyum. "_My Hermione_,"

"_Mione_," Hermione terkikik. "_Mine,_"

"Kalau kau lakukan terus itu Harry James, aku akan kehilangan namaku," Hermione kembali terkikik. Harry nyengir, "Kenapa? Aku suka itu—oh dengar. Aku punya nama panggilan baru untukmu. _Her-My-Own_, bukankah itu bagus? Catatan, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu,"

"_Her-My-Own_? Dia milikku seorang? Bagus, sekarang kau benar-benar merubah namaku,"

Harry tertawa, "Ayolah _My-Own_. Kau memang milikku seorang, aku tidak suka berbagi dengan siapapun,"

"Kau masih harus berbagi dengan orangtuaku Harry,"

"Oh. Okay,"

_And i will be all you need _

_And thats how much you mean to me _

_I wanna hold you tight _

_Day and night _

_And stand by your side everyday of my life_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>RnR! <em>


End file.
